


See You Again

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad Things Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey, Ian, and Svetlana's son goes through something no parent wants their child to go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. Hope you enjoy.

"Dmitri hurry up! James is here!" His dad yelled from downstairs.

 

Dmitri groaned and rolled over on his King sized bed. All he wanted rondo was go back to sleep. Maybe have his boyfriend come and lay with him. Possibly rub his back. Among other things. "Dad, just send him up!" He yelled back.

 

"No funny business, Dema. You're not going to be late!" His pops hollered from the kitchen. All he could do was roll his eyes. They could still fool around and be right on time. 

 

"Come on, lazy bones. Get up. Your dad is fixing chocolate chip pancakes and I am not missing out on those." James, whom he calls Jamie, he's the only one allowed to, said from the door way. 

 

"Nooo, come lay with me. I'm tired. You kept me up too late last night." He said and rolled onto his back, hiding under the blankets. 

 

"Come on, baby. Coach said if I'm late, he'll make me run the whole entire football practice." James said and sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly tugged the covers off of his boyfriend.

 

James was his first and only relationship. They'd been friends since the 4th grade. They ran with different crowds though. He was the bad ass, the tattooed up, been to juvie twice, guy. And James was the all American football player. He was popular. He rarely drank, didn't really do drugs, didn't smoke and hardly cursed. He did though. He cut back on his drinking and smoking but he still smoked weed all the time and cursed like his pops. If he thought about it, he was like his pops and Jamie was like his dad. He loved Jamie more than anything. He stuck by Dmitri throughout everything, throughout every arrest and juvie stint. They'd been together for a year. 

 

"Maybe I should have left when Colton did. Hey. I know that we've all been friends and stuff but I don't like the attention that he's been giving Nadia. He's too much like you." Jamie teased. 

 

"Oh fuck off with that shit." He said and grinned. He threw the covers off and climbed out of bed only wearing boxers. He could feel his boyfriends eyes glued on him. He doesn't know how he got so lucky. James was so fucking hot. He's 6'3, built like a tank and had dirty blonde hair. He was mouth watering. 

 

"Nuuuu. Come here." Jamie muttered and held his hand out.

 

Dmitri smirked and walked back over to the blonde and wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed him deeply. All he wanted to do was climb onto his lap and ride him all day long. Thinking about that was making him hard. 

 

"Mmm. I want to baby but we got to go. Go get dressed." The tall blonde said and pulled back. He smacked Dmitri's ass before he went into the bathroom. 

 

When he came out of the bathroom, his jet back hair was gelled back, he was wearing a thin white v neck shirt that showed off his chest piece, which was angel wings that he got for his sister. And he wore black skinny jeans that had a ton of tears and holes in it. 

 

"Let's go, my dear." Dmitri said and held out his hand for his boyfriend. 

 

*************

 

Dmitri was standing by the bleachers, waiting for Jamie to get done from football practice and showers. He was texting when he felt arms around his waist. 

 

"Hi babe. How was practice?" He asked and turned around, planting a big kiss on his love's lips.

 

"It was good. Ready to go home."

 

"Come on, no one is home at my house." Dema said and walked to the bus stop. 

 

Once they got to the house and up to Dmitri's room, he locked the door and smirked at the taller boy. "Been way too long, Jamie. Too fucking long." 

 

"Come here, horndog." Jamie said and took off his shirt. 

 

Dema just drooled. Every single time he looked at his boyfriend, his heart skipped a beat. He started stripping and got down to his boxers, already hard. He watched as the blonde scooted to the middle of the bed and leaned against the headboard. Oh yeah, he was gonna ride his man.

 

He climbed onto the bed and tore off his boxers before climbing onto Jamie's lap. 

 

"Hi." Jamie murmured and gripped Dmitri's waist, grinding against him.

 

All he could do was toss his head back and look at his boyfriend through hooded eyes. 

 

Jamie grabbed the lube and condoms from the dresser draw and began to prep the dark headed boy. He slicked up a few fingers and began massaging Dmitri's hole before he slid one finger inside of him. Dmitri gasped and gripped Jamie's shoulders, grinding against his finger. Soon he added another, stretching the boy out.

 

"I'm ready." Dema muttered then pressed his lips against the boys, kissing him deeply. He grunted when Jamie pulled his fingers out and got himself ready. He looked into his boyfriends eyes and smiled at him before he lowered himself down onto his cock. He kept still for a few moments before they both started moving their hips. 

 

Dmitri tilted his head back and let out a low and quiet moan as he rode his boyfriend. These were the best kinds of sex; them making love. He felt Jamie's hands roaming all over his body. He felt them grab his ass, felt them grip his waist, felt them trace over his tattoos.

 

He had so much love for this person. He wondered if this was how his pops and dad felt. He found someone who accepted him for all that he was. Who stood by him and stayed loyal and faithful. Honestly, Jamie was his whole world. He would be lost without him. Both their parents knew real love when they saw it. 

 

"I love you so much." Jamie murmured and thrusted his hips upward, hitting Dmitri's prostate with a grunt. "Bounce on my cock, baby. Ride my dick, ride it hard." He murmured and let out a low moan when Dmitri stared bouncing. 

 

"Oh fuck, yes. Love your big cock. Gonna come, Jamie. Gonna come all over your chest." He tossed his head to the back and before he knew it, he was coming hard. When he squeezed his walls against the blondes dick, that set him off and he started to come too. 

 

Dmitri laid his head against Jamie's shoulder and panted, trying to catch his breath. "I love you too." 

 

After they got cleaned up and put their clothes back on, Jamie wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Don't forget, I have a game tomorrow." 

 

"I won't. Me and the whole family will be there to cheer you on." Dmitri said and leaned his back against Jamie's chest. 

 

"My Dema. Love you."

 

"I love you too, my Jamie."

 

*************** 

 

As the family sat down next to his boyfriends family, he grinned. Everyone was there. All the Gallagher clan and the Milkovich clan. Even almost the entire school. The place was packed. 

 

Before Jamie went out onto the field, he stopped by and gave him a kiss. "I love you baby."

 

Dema eagerly returned the kiss only he held on a little longer. Last night was amazing. He still felt high off of it. "I love you too. I'll see you after the game, okay?"

 

"Okay!" Jamie ran off but before he ran onto the field, he blew Dmitri a kiss. It was pretty damn gay but he was pretty fucking gay for his guy. Plus it melted his heart. 

 

The game was almost over and it wasn't even fucking close. They were slaughtering the other school. He was so proud of Jamie. His James. Fuck, he was lucky. 

 

There was 5 minutes left in the game and someone threw the ball and Jamie, who was number 12, ran to catch the football and was tackled hard. Jamie went down like a ton of bricks. 

 

He stood up quickly and waited for his boyfriend to get up. But he didn't. The paramedics rushed out to the field. 

 

"Jamie!" He yelled. "James Dean Mcoy! Get your mother fucking ass up!" He nearly screamed and scrambled to get to his boyfriend. 

 

But Jamie never got up. 

 

**************

 

Dmitri's was laying in his bed with Yev, Nadia and Alexei. Nadia was curled up against him, sniffling. 

 

He felt like he was in a horrible nightmare. All he wanted to do was wake up from this horrible dream. The love of his life was gone. They said he died before he hit the ground. He wasn't religious but he prayed that his Jamie didn't feel a thing. 

 

It had been 4 days since he heard his voice. 4 days without kisses. 4 days without them telling each other "I love you." 4 days of agony. Tomorrow, the love of his life was going to be buried and it was going to be final. 

 

Dmitri glanced up when there was a knock on the door. Standing there was his dad, his pops and his mom. 

 

"Can we join you?" Ian asked softly and smiled at his kids.

 

All he could do was nod. It surprised him when his parents climbed into bed with them. Ian was on one side, Mickey on the other and Svetlana was laying with the other three. 

 

He laid his head on Mickey's chest and Ian laid behind him and he reached out and grabbed his moms hand. 

 

"He-he's gone, papa. He's gone and I can't breathe. The moment he died, I did too. All I wanna do is follow him to the grave." Dmitri pushed out then started sobbing , clinging to his parents. 

 

Mickey tightened his grip on his son, as did Ian and Lana.

 

"We've got you. You're not gonna be alone. Daddy, mama, and I have you, Dema. We love you. We love you we love you." Mickey murmured into Dmitri's hair. Ian kissed his shoulder and cried with his son. And Lana kissed both of Dmitri's tear stained cheeks. 

 

***********

 

Dmitri was dressed in a black suit that he always envisioned himself marrying Jamie in. The church was packed, people were even standing in the back. 

 

"So, uhm. Jamie is the only one who's really heard me sing. But I'm doing this for you, baby, because you love my voice and because I love you so fucking much." He said and wiped the tears from his eyes and face. "Nadia and Alexei." He nodded towards his siblings and they got up and walked to the piano. 

 

He grabbed the microphone tightly and began to sing when the piano played. 

 

"It's been a long day, without you my friend and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come along way, from where we began, oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again." Dmitri sang and kept his eyes on the picture that he took of Jamie a few weeks ago. It was one of his favorites. 

 

"Why'd you have to leave so soon? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you them most? 'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya, without feeling much worse, I know you're in a better place but it's always gonna hurt." He sang and closed his eyes as he did, pretending that Jamie was there and he was singing directly to him. 

 

"Carry on, give me all the strength I need to carry on. It's been a long day, without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come along way, from where we began, oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, ohhhhh." Dmitri sang his heart out as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

 

"How do I breathe without you, I'm feeling so cold. I'll be waiting right here for you, til the day you're home. Carry on, give me all the strength I need to carry on."

 

"So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go and every road you take, will always lead you home, home." He felt like he could feel his love standing right there beside him as he sang, encouraging him. 

 

He took a slight breath and softened his voice, "it's been a long day, without you my friend and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way, from where we began, oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you againnn, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, ohhhhh, when I see you again, see you again.... When I see you again." He finished singing and walked over to the closed casket and put his hand on it then kissed it where Jamie's head was. "I love you so much, my Jamie. Wait for me, my love. Please wait for me." He murmured against the casket. He then stood up straight and touched the casket one last time before he joined his family.

 

He knew when it was his time to go, Jamie would be waiting for him. He would love that man until the day he died.


End file.
